


Charmed Correspondence (Your Turn)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins know how to make a long summer short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Correspondence (Your Turn)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's July 2011 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : underage sex (student/student)
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : erotographomania (arousal from writing romantic or erotic letters or poems), fingering, magical charms.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Two of the three themes used were suggested by Help_Japan donors.   
> Heartfelt thanks also to Sevfan for beta reading and to Eeyore9990 for brainstorming and title assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charmed Correspondence (Your Turn)

~

As soon as he got to Spinner’s End, Severus slipped up the stairs and into his room, leaning his back against the door in relief when his mother didn’t say a word or come after him. _At least Da isn’t home,_ he thought. _Could I be so lucky as to not see him at all this summer_?

The house was quiet, as if waiting for something, and Severus knew he had very little time to accomplish his task. With nimble fingers, he took his school things out of his pockets and whispered the unshrinking charm. It was a low-level charm and he’d created it so that the magical trace that the Ministry placed on all underage children wouldn’t pick it up. It should register as passive magic. 

Still, he held his breath for a moment, and when nothing happened, he busied himself unpacking. 

First came his quill and a stack of special parchments, which he placed on the small side table by his bed. He had placed several enchantments on them while still at school that would make them all but invisible to Muggles. His mother could probably see them but she never came into his room. Even if she did, however, she wouldn’t be able to read anything written down on them, because that had been his second spell. The parchments were encoded to be understandable only by him and one other. 

_Miss you already, Reg,_ he thought; then, shaking his head, he reactivated the traps he’d set about his room. They weren’t traps, really, only an early warning system, keyed to tell him when anyone was approaching, but they’d saved him more than once. He’d only been nine when he’d put them up, and every year when he came home he added a few more...deterrents just in case. His father had the nasty habit of going on destructive rampages when in his cups, and Severus didn’t own that much that he could afford to lose any of it.

Finally, he pulled out the pendant that Reg had given him, placing it atop the stacked parchments. It glowed for a moment and Severus at that point knew the parchments had been keyed for their purpose. Slipping the pendant around his neck, he checked in the mirror, pleased to see that it wasn’t visible. What wasn’t visible was less likely to be confiscated.

A tickle at the back of his mind let him know someone was approaching his door and, spilling his clothes out on the bed, Severus waited for the door to be flung open, which it was, without benefit of a knock. 

_Bastard,_ Severus thought, careful to keep all hints of what he was thinking off his face. “Hello, Da.”

“I hear you’re back, boy--” Tobias looked confused to find his son apparently waiting for him and he backed up a step. “Why you’re as tall as me!” he yelped. 

Severus’ face remained blank. _Probably because they actually feed us at Hogwarts, you cheap fuck._ “Yes, sir.” 

Eyes narrowed, Tobias glared at Severus. “Well there will be none of that hocus-pocus nonsense now that you’re home, you hear? And I’ll not have you lounging about all summer. I got you a job at the mill. Maybe if you do all right, they might offer you a position when you’re out of that bloody useless school.” 

_A mill job_? It was all Severus could do not to snort in his father’s face, but he knew the right answer. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Unpacking?” Tobias gestured at the clothes. “Thought maybe they would fold themselves or you could--” he waved his hands in a way that was apparently supposed to denote spell casting, “--magic them away.”

“It’s easier to do it by hand,” Severus said. His father was the last person he’d tell that he couldn’t do magic when out of school. Bastard would probably deliberately provoke him in order to get him expelled, and there were times when only the threat of Severus’ magic kept Tobias’ temper in check. 

“Right, well...” Tobias seemed to have run out of things to say. Severus, having learned the value of silence, didn’t help. “Supper’s in ten, don’t be late,” he finally said, and with that, Tobias spun on his heel and left. 

Once alone, Severus exhaled, closing his eyes. It was going to be a long summer.

~

“We had Kreacher make all your favourites, Regulus, darling,” Walburga Black gushed as they entered the dining room. “Nothing but the best for my baby.” 

Reg smiled, taking his usual spot at the table. 

Orion shook his head. “Oh no, son. You sit there.” He pointed to Sirius’ old place and, swallowing hard, Reg moved. 

Dinner was awkward, as it usually was when he returned from Hogwarts. His mother longed for news of Sirius, yet Reg wasn’t allowed to mention him by name, making things difficult. He generally had to settle for talking about the other Slytherins and dropping subtle hints about, ‘those Gryffindors’. 

Walburga lapped it all up, jumping on anything that could indicate that Sirius was about to ‘come to his senses’, but all it did was give Reg a headache. By the time Kreacher brought in the pudding, his head was throbbing so much he almost dropped his fork. 

“Are you feeling all right, darling?” 

Not even needing to feign feeling ill, Reg shook his head. “May I be excused? I’m exhausted. It’s been a long day.” 

“Of course.” Orion, after exchanging a look with Walburga, smiled. “You can tell us all about your...association with young Riddle tomorrow. He’s making such waves in the Ministry. Smart lad.” 

Reg nodded. Of course they’d know about that. Still, he had nothing to hide there. Riddle was the future, everyone knew that. “I will,” he promised. 

Once in his room, he slipped a stack of parchments and the quill out of his pocket. He’d not left them to Kreacher to unpack, they were too precious. 

Setting up the charms was like nothing, his father had long since warded the place so thoroughly that Reg could have cast a dozen spells and not been detected by the Ministry. Orion Black didn’t hold with the government interfering in family business. 

Sev had given him a personal talisman of his with which to key the parchments, a ring his mother had told him belonged to her father. Reg knew it was precious. Cradling it in his palm, he laid it on the parchments, smiling when it glowed. He slipped it on his finger and began undressing. _Right, now we’re all set,_ he thought as he climbed into bed for a nap. _This is going to be a great summer._

~

After dinner, Severus helped his mother with the dishes - Tobias did not tolerate household charms - and said nothing as Tobias muttered something about going down the pub. 

“He’s not old enough,” Eileen protested when Tobias mentioned the mill job, however. “He’s only sixteen.” 

“I was working when I was that age,” Tobias growled. “And I’ll not have him staying home with you all day. Teaching him all your witchy ways.” 

Severus almost laughed. What did he think they were teaching him at Hogwarts? “It’ll all right, Da. I’ve homework.” 

“Homework?” Tobias snorted. “And what good will that do you in the real word? Never saw much use for schooling myself. You’d get more out of getting into a few good fights and building some muscles. Scrawny thing like you’ll get chewed up at the mill.” 

“Which is why he’s not going,” snapped Eileen, exhibiting some rare backbone. “Anyone hurts him will find out he’s got powers and then where will you be? No, I talked to Mrs Smythe down at the grocer’s. They need a stock boy.”

Tobias mumbled something before standing up so abruptly that his chair fell onto the floor. “Fine! Be a sodding stock boy. I’ll just not have him lying about hiding under your skirts. And he’d better hope his ‘homework’ gets him a good job once he’s out of school.” 

_Oh it will,_ Severus snarled in his mind as Tobias flounced out. “I’m tired,” he said, standing up once it was just him and his mother. “I’m for bed.” 

She nodded. “Good idea.” After hesitating for a moment, she continued, “Try to stay out of his way this summer, Sevvy, please? Things are rough right now, and--”

Severus turned away, not waiting for her to finish. “Things are always rough here, Mam. And please don’t call me that.” 

He closed his eyes as her hand settled on his shoulder. “All right, _Severus_. Goodnight. Mrs Smythe isn’t expecting you until ten tomorrow.” 

Severus nodded, then slipped out the door. As he mounted the stairs, however, he forgot all his concerns about his parents and their expectations. _Maybe I’ve a letter._

~

Reg woke about two hours later feeling much better. His room was dark, cool, and his headache was gone. The house was silent, his parents probably having gone to bed since he’d left them downstairs. 

_Perfect time for a letter,_ he decided, rolling over and sitting up. Reaching for the stack of parchments, he help it up and, lifting the quill, set it agains the page to write. 

‘Sev. Merlin, I miss you,’ he dictated. ‘Home’s all right, but my bed’s lonely without you in it.’ 

Pausing, Reg watched the red words settle onto the parchment and waited for the ache to start in his thigh. Sev’s idea to use blood quills for this had been a stroke of genius. They both liked a bit of pain with their pleasure, and with these blood quills came the ability to share emotion. Reg found it...reassuring that Sev wanted him so much that he was willing to endure some pain to write to him every night. It’d taken only a minor modification to change where on the body the scars would appear. Reg smiled. They certainly wouldn’t be anywhere that his mother would see. 

The parchment was hanging there, mostly blank so, gritting his teeth, Reg continued dictating. He was half hard already and he really wanted to get off. ‘If you were here, I know exactly what I do to you,’ he said, cupping his bits and beginning to fondle his sacs.

The quill was flying over the page, spelled as it had been not to just take dictation but to record all Reg _did_ while dictating. 

Reg frowned. They hadn’t done all they’d wanted to do together yet. He hadn’t fucked Sev yet, for instance. They’d fingered each other, frotted, blown each other of course, but not penetration. Sev thought they should wait until Reg was sixteen. Reg was going to have to work on persuading him. _Maybe if I make the letters compelling enough he’ll jump me when we get back._

Exhaling, Reg once again resumed dictating. His prick was almost fully hard, so, reaching for it with his left hand since his right was occupied with his balls, he began stroking himself. ‘I’m wanking now,’ he said. ‘Thinking about the last time we wanked each other, about how brilliant it was. About how much I love the sounds you make when I wank you, and when I suck you.’ 

Fully erect and leaking at that point, Reg nevertheless continued speaking, his hand shaking as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. ‘I just wish it was _your_ hand sliding on my prick right now. Feels so much better than my own. And there’s that _thing_ you always do with your index finger...’

His cock spasmed as if remembering Sev’s touch, the movement making Reg moan. “God, Sev,” he gasped, his hand speeding up. Spreading his thighs wider, he began fingering his hole, groaning at the burn his digit caused on penetration.

Shaking, he released his prick, positioned the parchment so that when he came, it would catch his spunk. Then he resumed wanking, his hand fairly flying.

Babbling nonsense words, he he spasmed, spurting onto the paper, the parchment greedily absorbing his come as soon as it landed, the quill still recording his every movement. 

“God,” Reg whispered once he could see again. “That was...intense, Sev.”

Shivering, he reached for the parchment dragging it closer. The quill had stopped writing so, grasping it, Reg managed to scratch seven more words on it before everything faded and the parchment looked as clean as when he’d started. ‘I just came. Your turn. Love, Reg.’

Placing the parchment on his nightstand, quill on top, Reg smiled, rolling over to sleep. 

~

Severus moaned as he read Reg’s letter. Their plan had worked better than he could have hoped, and the parchment had documented not only what Reg had dictated but also what he’d done. _Fingering,_ Severus thought as he read the account of Reg’s late-night activities. _I am so fucking you next year._

When he finished reading, Severus reinforced the Silencing Charm on his room before closing his eyes and reaching for his prick. The pendant he was wearing was nestled against his chest, he could sense emotion coming from it. It almost felt as if Reg was there with him.

Slowly, Severus began to wank, one hand pumping his cock as the other was pressed flat against the parchment, absorbing first-hand the emotions Reg had poured into his bit of parchment. 

After a moment, the pendant heated up, beginning to warm his bare chest. He definitely sensed Reg was next to him at that point, whispering in his ear, touching him.

When he felt what had to be Reg’s fingers playing with his arsehole, Severus arched and, with a grunt, came, shaking, making sure to spill his seed onto his parchment. 

Then, smiling, he slid into sleep. 

The next time he opened his eyes it was early morning, the parchment was back on his side table, and he could hear his mother moving about downstairs in the kitchen. Stretching, he yawned, wondering how long he had until his father showed his face. 

One of Severus’ warnings went off and, squeezing his eyes shut, he turned his back to the door, which opened a moment later. 

There was silence then, “Layabout,” Tobias muttered, shutting the door. 

Severus exhaled, surprised his father hadn’t yanked the covers off to wake him. _Probably afraid I’d hex him._ He smiled. _Ah well. I’d better get up before he comes back._

Smythe’s grocery store was tiny and Mrs Smythe was seventy if she was a day. She took an immediate liking to Severus, setting him to work in the cool storeroom in the back. 

He actually enjoyed it since he wasn’t interacting with the public and he wasn’t sweating. Even better, by the time he got home, his father wasn’t there, having already wandered off to the pub. 

So Severus and his mother had a quiet meal, in which they talked about Hogwarts and spells and potions. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, Severus went upstairs and got ready for bed. Putting out the light, he picked up the next parchment and his quill, whispering the activation charm. A moment later they were hovering in the air in front of him.

‘I miss you, too, Reg,’ Severus dictated, his left hand playing with his balls. ‘I miss your smile, I miss those talented hands of yours, and I especially miss how you taste when I suck you until you come, screaming.’

Licking his lips, Severus spread his legs and whispered a Lubrication Spell and, with his finger, began circling his arsehole. ‘I’m fucking myself with my finger now,’ he whispered shakily, his breath escaping in puffs. ‘And I’m imagining that it’s _your_ finger, that you’re next to me, about to make _me_ scream.’

Severus started thrusting his finger inside, barely able to continue writing as pleasure washed over him. ‘Making me come,’ he gasped before finally grasping his cock and pulling in a frantic rhythm. The parchment and quill hovered just above his thigh and after aiming his cock, it took only a couple more pulls and he was arching, coming, his seed spattering the parchment to be absorbed. The quill continued writing as his body shook through orgasm, managing to record his every movement for Reg’s perusal.

After catching his breath, Severus reclaimed the parchment and quill once more. ‘Your turn again,’ he wrote, smirking. ‘Love, Sev.’

~

The summer proceeded, with Reg and Sev managing to communicate quite effectively using their parchments almost every night, and, at the times when they couldn’t, wearing their talismans. 

All too soon, it was time to return to school. 

Reg scanned platform nine and three-quarters looking for Sev. He’d spotted his brother and his toerag friends immediately, of course, but Sev was nowhere to be seen. 

After saying goodbye to his parents, he started for the train to reserve a carriage for him and Sev far from the bloody Gryffindors. As he stepped on, someone grabbed him, steering him into a carriage, the door slamming shut behind them. 

“Oi who do you think you are--” Reg’s eyes widened. “Sev?” 

“I got here early and thought I’d secure a--oof!” 

They collapsed onto the seat, Reg straddling Sev as he kissed him. When he dragged his mouth off Sev’s, Sev murmured something. 

“What was that?’ Reg asked, peppering kisses over Sev’s jaw. 

“Silencing and Notice-Me-Not Charms,” Sev gasped. “That way no one will walk in on us.” 

“Good thinking,” Reg purred, slipping off the seat and onto his knees. “I’ve been dreaming of this all summer.” 

“Merlin, so’ve I,” Sev whispered as Reg pushed his legs apart and settled between them.

Sev was already hard and so was Reg, and in only a couple of minutes, Sev was clutching the seat, babbling incoherently as Reg swallowed him to the root. Neither of them lasted long, Sev spilling down Reg’s throat, Reg spurting onto the floor of the train carriage as he wanked himself. 

Afterwards, they cleaned up and sat side by side, talking. Reg had just returned Sev’s ring when Lucius Malfoy waltzed into the carriage. “There you are,” he said as they both scrambled to sit up straight. “I’ve been looking for you, Black. I’d hoped to catch you before the train left as I’m no longer a student.” Raising an eyebrow, he smirked. “You’re being...summoned. I will send word of where and when through one of the Lestranges.” 

Reg nodded. He’d known this would be coming soon. Riddle had been recruiting for a long time. “What about Sev?” he asked. 

Lucius pursed his lips. “Our benefactor is aware of Mr Snape and I believe he has need of his rather unique skills, so yes, you are both being summoned.”

“Great.” Reg grinned. “He won’t regret this.”

“See that he doesn’t,” Lucius warned. 

“Malfoy?” said a female voice. “What are you doing on the train? You’re not a student.” 

One of the Gryffindor prefects, Evans was standing there, arms crossed. Her eyes widened when she saw Sev, and something in that look made Reg sidle closer to him. 

Lucius inclined his head. “I was just bidding my colleagues goodbye, Miss...Evans, is it?” With that, he sauntered out. 

Evans glared at Sev before turning heel and sashaying off. 

Exhaling, Reg sat down, clasping Sev’s hand. It was cold. “Soon, uppity little Mudbloods like her will be put in their place.” 

Sev didn’t laugh. “Yes, I suppose so.”

~

Severus opened his drawer, blinking when he saw a bundle of familiar parchments. “How do I still have these?” he breathed. As he touched one, the memories of that summer he and Regulus had...corresponded cascaded through him. 

It had been their last such summer. After that, they’d joined Voldemort, been Marked, and they’d had no time for such pursuits. _And then Reg died._

Next to the stack of parchments was the pendant and ring. Reg had insisted Severus keep them safe and he had, all those years. _I don’t miss much about that time, but I loved Reg. And the erotic letter writing was...enjoyable._

Looking up, Severus saw Harry playing in the garden with Lily. Soon she’d be going to Hogwarts, and Harry, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her, had agreed to teach a part of the DADA course in the autumn. He would be gone for months and Severus, who ran a successful Potions shop in Diagon Alley, wouldn’t be able to go with them. _I’ll miss him. We shall still Floo, of course, but I wonder if Harry would enjoy erotic letter writing_? 

Smirking, Severus replaced the letters in the drawer, locking it. _I’m sure I can convince him of the appeal,_ he decided. 

~


End file.
